


【镜梦】爱染（上）

by 我是你们的小甜饼啊 (rkj1008)



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24535774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkj1008/pseuds/%E6%88%91%E6%98%AF%E4%BD%A0%E4%BB%AC%E7%9A%84%E5%B0%8F%E7%94%9C%E9%A5%BC%E5%95%8A
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 5





	【镜梦】爱染（上）

宝生家的小少爷逃婚了，一场本就荒唐的联姻，因为主角一方的逃走而变得一团糟，镜家本身就冷淡的态度，变得更加难以捉摸。而本该是处于漩涡中心的联姻双方主角，却像身处台风眼一般，“风平浪静”的暂时生活在了一起。在宝生家提出联姻的时候，飞彩是带有一丝不屑的，宝生家敏锐的发现自己对永梦的“兴趣”后，马上决定送出一个不喜欢的儿子来换取想要的利益，对于宝生家无疑是空手套白狼。但对于能合法的“得到”永梦，飞彩面上波澜不惊的答应了父亲的提议。揣着手机等了一天永梦的消息，却等来了永梦逃婚的消息，飞彩抿着嘴唇，将手机调到了响铃模式。当半夜，带着口罩、墨镜和帽子的永梦出现在自己的公寓门口，寻求自己的庇护后，飞彩的先前的阴霾一扫而光。只听到“联姻”一词就出逃的永梦，让飞彩哭笑不得，但这就是自己喜欢恋人。既然如此，那就让永梦借此脱离宝生家，再好不过了，当晚飞彩搂着像小动物一样缩在自己怀里的永梦，做了这样的决定。  
为了掩人耳目，永梦伪装成飞彩的护士，稍稍蓄起的头发，被扎成了一个小揪揪。虽然过了几个月，但永梦还是不习惯裙子底下凉飕飕的感觉。每次飞彩打量裙子和大腿袜交界的地方，永梦都会使劲的往下扯裙子，企图让有些短的裙子变长一点。飞彩每次说着之后就去修改护士服的款式，但测量完永梦的尺寸后，永梦收到的却是款式不同的日常服和女士内衣。

“飞彩前辈，制服……是不是变短了……”永梦掀起护士服的后摆，把涂满润滑剂的手指，戳进了一个指节，习惯了情欲的穴肉马上缠了上来，这种感觉并不好，羞耻感和微弱的快感升腾而上，让永梦的肌肤变得嫣红。之前大部分情况都是飞彩来做，但昨天永梦不顾飞彩之前的嘱咐，救了一个孩子，手臂擦伤了一片，还差点被宝生家发现。飞彩黑着脸给永梦处理好伤口，当晚拿着被子去了书房。  
永梦明白，想要普通的“哄好”镜家的小少爷，是十分困难的事情。只是永梦没想到，这次飞彩的态度会这么坚定。飞彩给了永梦两个选择，夹着跳蛋真空去医院，或者是夹着按摩棒穿安全裤去。永梦在一番权衡之后，拿起了两个无线控制的跳蛋。  
永梦咬着下嘴唇，咬的太过用力，上唇盖住了下唇。一切触感都是陌生的，指尖的温度，指甲的硬度，进入的角度，都不是自己喜欢的。永梦眨了眨眼睛，低声唤了一声“飞彩”，飞快的将第一个跳蛋推了进去。永梦深呼一口气，将腿分的更开，露出了藏在裙底的不为人知的秘密。花穴浅浅的张开了一道缝，渗出的蜜液昭示着不需要润滑，就已经做好了被疼爱的准备。永梦一鼓作气的将另一枚跳蛋塞了进去，然后缓慢的直起身，不自觉的绞紧双腿，穴肉收缩着不甘寂寞的将跳蛋往深处挤压。还好跳蛋并不大，为了保险起见，永梦在放跳蛋前，就将阴茎束缚起来，而现在，阴茎已经有了隐隐抬头的趋势。  
飞彩放下咖啡杯的声音，在无人说话的早晨显的无比清脆，甚至吓得永梦像猫一样弓起了背。飞彩面无表情的看了一眼腕表。  
永梦努力向下揪了揪裙摆，“再不走，我们就要迟到了，飞彩前辈。”  
飞彩起身，拿起搭在椅子上的西服，留给了永梦一个没有温度的侧脸，棱角分明的下颚线，更增添了一分冰冷。  
“走了。”  
永梦慌乱的抓起一件长外套，以往常的步幅迈了一步，马上感受到跳蛋因重力，向下滑了一段。此刻飞彩已经到了门口，永梦深呼一口气，将整个食指都推了进去，然后小步追到了门口。谁都没有注意到，桌上的咖啡一口未动，早就没了热气。

“飞彩前辈，今天下午三点有一个预约。”永梦绞紧双腿，确认今天的预约情况。令永梦庆幸的是，今天的预约只有一个，往常飞彩的预约都是排的满满当当。永梦把预约表递给飞彩，飞彩的发根长出了大概一厘米的黑色，飞彩抬起头，便藏起了需要补染的部分。飞彩的视线短暂的停留在了永梦大腿袜和裙子之间，露出的大腿上，因为太瘦，大腿袜只浅浅的勒出一道痕迹。  
“咖啡。”飞彩从办公桌上取出一份病历，便眼也不抬的进入到了工作状态。  
每天永梦进入办公室的第一件事，就是把新鲜的咖啡豆放入研磨机，研磨的白噪音和咖啡豆散发的馥郁的香气，能让人马上投入到一天的忙碌中。飞彩喜欢偏酸的咖啡，永梦喜欢香醇的咖啡，上个月飞彩将咖啡豆换成了牙买加蓝山咖啡，永梦喜欢这种带有水果香气的咖啡。  
只是今天，无论怎么集中，永梦都无法将精力放在工作上。永梦坐在自己的座位上，小心翼翼的寻找舒适的姿势，大腿根小幅度的相互摩擦，穴道内的软肉挤压着跳蛋，阴唇像是连接着心脏，永梦能感受到阴唇连着甬道不停的跳动。永梦悄悄看向飞彩，飞彩依旧在聚精会神的看病历，时不时在敲打几下键盘，然后继续陷入思考。于是，永梦稍稍抬起了屁股，保持上身直立，下半身借由椅子略粗糙的质感，通过摩擦来来获得轻微的快感，但这无异于饮鸩止渴，不知不觉永梦分开了双腿。永梦上半身端坐着，右手托腮像是在思考眼前的文件，下半身被制服裙紧紧包裹着，但过短的裙摆却遮不住双腿下的春光，两根白皙的手指，翻搅着花穴，时不时抚慰勃起的阴蒂。托着腮的手，分出了一个手指，被牙齿紧紧的咬住。  
“永梦。”  
“啊！”听到飞彩叫自己名字的瞬间，永梦的花穴喷涌出一汪清液，永梦用仅剩的理智，夹住了濒临滑出的跳蛋。禁忌的快感让永梦狠狠的咬住了自己的手指，痛感和差点被发现的惊恐，让永梦发出了短促而沙哑惊呼声。“有什么事吗，飞彩前辈？”  
“这个病例你来看一下，手术的时候做我副手。”飞彩从病例中拿出一张X光片贴在工作区。  
“好。”永梦仓促的站起来，抚平了裙摆的褶皱，迈出第一步，肌肉牵动穴口张开了一道细缝，一股热流顺着腿根打湿了大腿袜。永梦骤然停住了脚步。  
“咖啡没了。”飞彩似乎没有注意到永梦的异样，指了指桌子上空了的咖啡杯。  
“啊，好的。”永梦夹紧腿根，小步的在咖啡机和办公桌之中往返了一趟。  
“手怎么了？”飞彩接过咖啡，手指拂过永梦的小指节，凹凸不平的牙印昭示着永梦咬的多用力。  
“没什么……刚刚……刚刚想事情太投入了。”永梦连忙把手抽出来，藏到背后。  
飞彩狐疑的看了看永梦，但还是相信了永梦的说辞。  
“下次有问题来问我。”  
“好。”  
永梦心不在焉的听完了飞彩的嘱咐，不知道是不是错觉，跳蛋似乎传出了轻微的震动声，震散了永梦的注意力。  
飞彩将标注好的病例和x光片装进文件袋，示意永梦去打印机拿整理好的治疗方案。飞彩拿起手机，似是不经意的打开了一款APP，将模拟开关推到了最大，表情像是在查看工作邮件一般。放下手机的飞彩，果不其然，看到永梦用双手支撑在桌子上，双腿已经开始轻微的打颤，仔细听的话能听到马达的声音时大时小。  
“怎么了，没事吧？”飞彩关切的去查看永梦的情况，一把揽住了永梦敏感的腰侧，并且开始用指腹在永梦的腰侧大圈。  
“飞彩前辈……啊……”跳蛋突然猛烈的震动，因为刚刚的小动作，后穴的跳蛋恰巧停在了前列腺的位置，而花穴的不幸已经滑到了小阴唇处。永梦努力收缩甬道，企图将跳蛋寄回去，从腰侧传来的热度，让永梦差点直接软在飞彩的怀里。  
“如果不舒服的话，要接受治疗的。”飞彩并不打算放过永梦，揽住腰的手缓缓的滑下，隔着裙子手指尖划过了屁股的缝隙，过紧的裙子将永梦圆润的屁股勾画的清清楚楚，刚刚入职的之后明明裙子还有些空空荡荡的，但飞彩并不打算告诉永梦，现在手感柔软而具有弹性，如果可以飞彩希望永梦稍微再“胖”一点。  
“不是的，我没有不舒服，飞彩前辈。”跳蛋的震动变弱了，永梦直起身，想去卫生间将跳蛋塞回深处，按照约定无论如何跳蛋都不能掉出来。  
“身为医生，可不能害怕治疗。”  
“我只是……有点低血……啊……！”比之前强烈数倍的震动突然袭来，永梦一个趔趄，情急之下抓住了飞彩白大褂。  
完蛋了……永梦眼睁睁看到飞彩伸进自己裙底，接住了从花穴里掉出的跳蛋，飞彩整个手掌都被打湿了。而飞彩如无其事的，将手上的清液抹到了永梦早就湿透的大腿袜内侧。  
“湿了。”  
飞彩不管是神情还是声音，像是在给病患确认病症一样。  
“病人必须要接受治疗。”飞彩拦腰抱起永梦，“我一定会治好你的。”  
好帅……永梦不合时宜的想到。


End file.
